Carry On
by Eirian
Summary: Bra gets her heart broken at the Prom...or was she making eyes at the wrong person? *Shoujo-ai Warning*


Disclaimer: The manga and anime Dragon Ball Z and all characters portrayed (however poorly) or mentioned in the following text are copyrighted essentially to their creater, Akira Toriyama, and used without his permission.  
  
Most of my notes are at the bottom. Just a few warnings up here.  
WARNING #1: SHOUJO AI!!! That means two girls in a relationship!!! They only kiss, but still! If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT, AND DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!!! I WARNED YA, BUDDY!!! Sorry, just had to get that out.  
  
WARNING #2: Rampant Out Of Characterness!!! I've only read fanfics about these girls, so I'm actually going half on second-hand knowledge, and half on first-hand knowledge of being a teenage girl (Yes, I am a teenage girl now)  
  
WARNING #3: Being a teenage girl, as stated in the above warning, I wrote this scene like a typical sleepover. This is how my best friend and I talk with each other (no, I do not date her, I have a boyfriend, and she is my COUSIN). In the following text is frank talk about guys and sex (sort of). Just warning you. (DUH!) If you're still reading this, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET TO THE STORY ALREADY!!! Sorry again.  
  
======================================================================  
  
"It's not fair," she finally whimpered, sniffling from her receding tears. A pat on her shoulder once again reassured her she had a sympathetic ear listening. She pulled back from the comforting embrace and wiped at her tear-soaked eyes with the side of her index finger. When it came back gray, she groaned. "And now my makeup's running!"  
  
Pan smiled at her friend. "Who cares? It's just me!"  
  
Bra nodded after concidering it for a moment. Pan had been one of her best friends since they were toddlers. She'd known her before she began wearing makeup; it didn't really matter. She took an odd sort of satisfaction out of the fact that she probably looked as bad as she felt. She reached for the tissues she had passed up earlier, blowing her nose and wiping at her cheeks.  
  
Pan waited until she thought Bra could handle herself, then asked, "What happened?  
  
Bra sniffed again, but didn't start crying. "I told him."  
  
Pan's eyes widened. So that's what this was all about! "Go on," she said, holding her breath. Obviously he hadn't returned her feelings, but she wanted details.  
  
"I waited all night, trying to get up my nerve -- and get away from my date -- and finally, he came onto the balcony, so I was like, 'Would you like to dance?' and he goes all gentlemanly on me, ya know, bowing and asking if he could have the honor of this dance. So okay, I agreed, and we slow-danced. When the song was over I held him back, saying I had to tell 'im something. He's like, 'Sure Bra, what is it?' " She paused here, trying to catch her breath, which was still hitching slightly from crying so hard. "So, okay," she said, relaxing as she exhaled, "So then... I told him. I was like, 'Goten, ever since I was little I've really liked you. You're always happy and smiling, and ready to cheer someone up. And I just wanted to tell you that I love you.' "  
  
Pan gasped and Bra nodded looking down at the tissue she was holding. She'd only ever admitted to Pan that she loved Goten before now. "Yeah. He looked like he was gonna be sick. But not 'cause of --" she waved her hand "--what I said, but, I guess from sympathy. No, no, empathy! 'Cause then he smiled and kissed my cheek, and was like, 'Bra, I know how you feel, but I just don't think of you that way. You're more of a sister to me than anything else. I do know what you're going through, and I'm not trying to be callous, but I just don't return your feelings.' "  
  
Pan frowned. That was an awfully nice way of putting her down. She supposed she hadn't been giving her uncle enough credit all these years.  
  
Bra continued, unaware of her friend's thoughts. " So I nodded -- I tried not to cry in front of him and everyone else, even though we were pretty alone, but I started sobbing, sorta -- anyway, I was like, 'Okay, I understand, I just wanted you to know.' So he nodded and then I was like, 'Well, even if you don't feel the same way, could you at least kiss me, just once?' And he did...it was really sweet, actually." She sighed, long and drawn out and full of sorrow.  
  
And then she surprised Pan completely by turning to face her, her eyes blazing with anger. "I hate guys! They're stupid, and all they're good for is sex and breaking your heart! Well having my heart broken hurt like hell, and I've heard sex isn't that pleasant either!"  
  
Pan smiled. "That's what I've pretty much figured out, too. And us girls are good for hugs and crying on each other's shoulders."  
  
Bra smiled shakily at that, blowing her nose again. She leaned over suddenly and hugged her friend. Surprised, it took Pan a moment to reach around and hug her back. "Thank you so much for letting me just barge over here tonight, Pan. I really appreciate it."  
  
Pan smiled slightly, shrugging in the hug. She brought one hand up and began to stroke Bra's fine aqua hair, whispering softly, "It wasn't a problem, Bra. I would do anything for you..." she swallowed around the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, then continued, seeming with some difficulty, "That's what friends are for, ne?" She suddenly squeezed Bra to her, holding on as if for dear life. Why was this conversation affecting her so much? She felt so close to tears herself right now. And all she could think was that she hated Goten with such an intensity it scared her. She didn't blame him, since he really didn't love Bra, but... the feelings she had toward him right now were so intense, what could they be except hatred? Not... jealousy? No. Why should she be jealous of him? She avoided her own question, afraid of the answer.  
  
Bra pulled back, looking at her friend quizzically. "Pan? What's wrong?"  
  
Pan shook her head, trying to rattle some sense into it. "I...I don't know. I just...know what you're going through, I guess is all." And she did. She had been rejected by a boy herself, a while ago. And now... now she was too afraid to tell the one she loved how she felt. She didn't want to feel that scorching pain in her chest like before. And she knew they would never accept her, even for a little while. Because, just like Goten told Bra, they thought of her as a sister. *And at least with Goten, Bra had a chance,* Pan thought wryly.  
  
"Aah, don't you get all weepy, too," Bra said in a hushed voice. Surprised, Pan realized that she was about to cry. She tried to smile and shake her head, telling Bra she was fine...but Bra placed her hands on Pan's cheeks, rubbing her cheekbones with her thumbs. Leaning her forehead against Pan's and looking into her eyes, Bra said, "You know, just 'cause you're older than me doesn't mean you can't come to me when you have a problem." She watched Pan's eyes for a moment, then whispered, "Do you have a problem, Pan-chan?"  
  
Now her eyes did well up with tears, the water droplets spilling down her cheeks, skipping over Bra's thumbs to fall on the comforter of her bed. She hurled herself into Bra's embrace, crying, but not really sobbing, as Bra held her.  
  
Finally, even as she was realizing it herself, it all began to spill out. "I think I'm in love! But I don't want to tell 'em, because...I don't think they'll accept me!"  
  
Bra 'shush'ed her, stroking her hair. "You'll never know 'til you say something, right?" This was answered by a vehement shake of Pan's head. "I'm never going to tell them! 'Cause I already know they won't accept me! They don't love me like that! And they already--" she choked on a sob, but stayed quiet even afterward.  
  
Bra sighed. Tonight was just the worst night of their lives. First the man she'd wanted since she was eight said he didn't return her feelings...and now Pan said she was in love with someone and she wouldn't even tell them because she was afraid the same thing would happen to her. This sucked. Trying to help, Bra said quietly, "I know it probably won't make any difference, but would it help that I would say I loved you back?"  
  
Pan was silent for a long time, and Bra was just wondering if she should become worried when the raven-haired girl whispered something into her shoulder. Bra, however, heard it clearly. Her whole body froze. WHAT had she just said?! Before she could let Pan's words sink in completely, her friend pulled away, never looking at her. "I'm going to wash my face," she whispered, getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom. She paused at the door, her hand on the frame, and turned her head slightly in Bra's direction. "I wouldn't blame you if you aren't here when I come back." And with that final note, the door closed softly.  
  
Bra stayed frozen in her spot, replaying those muffled words over and over again.  
  
"I know it probably won't make any difference, but would it help that I would say I loved you back?" "I love you, Bra."  
  
Pan was in love with her!!! Bra shivered at that thought. It should have grossed her out, right? A girl, being in love with her, another girl? And yet, it didn't, just because it was Pan. Nothing Pan could say or do could gross her out (except for when they were little and Pan had that fascination with reptiles and amphibians, but that wasn't what she meant.). And, of course, she did love Pan. But...the question was, was she IN LOVE with her? Did she, or COULD she, see Pan as a romantic interest? She had never really thought about it before. Pan was very tomboy-ish, but she definitely WASN'T a guy. She was lacking in a few essential areas for that to be true.  
  
She began to think about what drew her to Goten. She'd said he was happy, and always ready to cheer someone up. Well, Pan was pretty happy, most of the time, and always ready to cheer HER up, and usually any of her friends. And...she understood Pan. They were best friends, they knew each other inside and out. But did that mean that they could make it work as more than friends.  
  
And there was her answer. She wasn't questioning if she wanted that, she was questioning whether or not they could make it. She'd already made up her mind. Still... did she want Pan because she loved her, or because she was a substitute for Goten?  
  
The bathroom door opened, and Pan began to walk back into her room. She froze, however, when she noticed Bra still sitting on her bed, frowning thoughtfully. She looked so cute with her full length dark-pink skirt spread out in an almost perfect circle around her, her legs crossed underneath and her elbow resting on one of her knees, her chin resting in her hand.  
  
Bra looked up to see Pan looking at her, her gaze unguarded. And she saw that Pan really did love her. Bra scowled, feigning anger. "Go back in the bathroom, I'm not done thinking yet!" She was rewarded with a smile tugging at the corners of Pan's lips. Bra smiled back fully, but then sighed. "I don't know, Pan... what if I think I feel something for you, but it's just my feelings for Goten?"  
  
Pan walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, away from Bra's prom skirt. "As long as you're honest with me, Bra. I did some thinking of my own in there, and... I don't want to lose our friendship because...because of how I feel. Or how you feel."  
  
Bra grinned. "Or how I feel about how you feel, ne?" She couldn't resist it: she giggled. Pan rolled her eyes, but couldn't help grinning with her friend. Finally, she began to laugh as well, releasing tension that had been building up for so long.  
  
Their giggles finally died down, and their eyes connected. Without thinking consciously, Pan leaned forward, pulling Bra's face to her own and kissing her. Bra sighed, trying to lean into the kiss. However, her legs were still crossed, and leaning forward resulted in her pitching into Pan. Who was sitting on the edge of the bed. The end result was both girls lying in a heap of dark pink, silky material on the floor, bursting into laughter again.  
  
Bra smiled at Pan, who was grinning back. "I don't think I love Goten anymore," she said, dreamily looking at Pan. Pan blushed, but continued to grin, for an entirely different reason now. "As long as you keep looking at me like that, I'll be happy," she whispered, reaching out and snagging a piece of Bra's dress, pulling her forward on the wood floor. When she couldn't get Bra any closer, she ran her hands from her face to the back of her neck, slowly drawing Bra in for a 'proper' kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan was thoroughly confused. When Bra had first knocked on their door, she'd been crying, and -- without looking at him -- had said she had to talk to Pan, and if it was alright with him she would spend the night. He'd said of course, slightly used to such things, and allowed Bra to go undisturbed to Pan's room. He could still hear crying for a little while, and then nothing. Since it was pretty late, he'd thought maybe they'd gone to bed early. Then, he'd heard more crying, which sounded suspiciously like Pan. Not wanting to interfere (after a sharp look from his wife) he'd left them alone. A little after that, he heard laughing from the two girls. After the laughter had died down, it was quiet for a while, then two loud 'whomps', and more laughing. And now it was silent again. He knew better than to go check on them -- that was Videl's job, since she was the woman. He would only walk in at the most embarrassing moment imaginable, and have his daughter angry at him for the next two weeks. So he stayed seated on the couch, quietly reading a book. But he still wanted to know -- WHAT WERE THEY DOING UP THERE?!  
  
======================================================================  
  
How did ya like it? I thought that was the perfect place to leave off! Yes, I am very evil! Anyway, umm... this story was actually supposed to be an epilogue for a type of songfic I was gonna do about Goten...which I'm still going to do, but as sort of a prequel, now. As I stated before, Bra and Pan may be OOC...I wouldn't know, I've only seen the first six episodes of the Great Saiyaman Saga (I LOVE THEM!!!), which means I have never seen Bra or Pan. BUT I know how Freshman girls act, I was one not that long ago. I know how best friends act, I have one. Anyway, tell me what you thought... should I continue this? Did it make any sense? (I am pretty much out of it, and I wrote this in snippets) Do you really not care? Well then neither do I!!! Review and tell me!!! OK, I'll shut up, now. 


End file.
